hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
We Wish You A Merry Christmas
We Wish You a Merry Christmas is a Hetalia Christmas song featuring the Allied Forces: Russia, France, England, China and America, with a cameo from Canada at the end. Kanji lyrics アメリカ: Merry Christmas！ ロシア: С Рождеством！ イギリス: Merry Christmas！ フランス: Joyeux Noël！ 中国: 圣诞快乐！ アメリカ: よぉしっ！今夜はみんなで大いに食べて飲んで騒ごうじゃないか～！ 全員: 皆で歌おう♪クリスマス 集えば楽し☆クリスマス 素敵なパーティの　始まりさ！ アメリカ: We wish you a Merry Christmas, とにかく派手にクリスマス We wish you a Merry Chistmas, and a Happy New Year 街中が クリスマスカラーでDRRRRRRRRRRRRR！ ビルも木も家も もちろん今日のケーキもさ！ どうだい？おいしそうだろ？ フランス: うぇっ 中国: うっ…すっげえ色ある ロシア: とても食べる気がしないね イギリス: よぉーし！次は俺の出番だ イギリス: We wish you a Merry Christmas, 家族そろってクリスマス We wish you a Merry Chistmas, and a Happy New Year サンタクロースは シェリー酒や 俺の作ったMince pie大好きなんだぜ！ フランス: それはサンタがお気の毒だね～ イギリス: なんだこのワイン野郎！サンタが好きって言ってんだぞ！ フランス: 邪魔をするなよ、次はトレビアンな俺の番さ フランス: Je te souhaite un Joyeux Noël 絢爛豪華にクリスマス とびきりのMenuで　お祝いさ ロマンティックに愛らしく Père Noëlに ワインを振る舞うのさ！ アメリカ: はは～！サンタクロースもお酒が好きなんだな 中国: そうあるね ロシア: ウォッカーーーーー！ あ、ちなみに僕の家では１２月２５日は平日だよ ロシア: １月７日に Рождественские　забавы! 新年を祝う意味が強いかな Ёлкаの飾りで　街は賑やか Дед-Морозが奇跡を起こすんだ ロシア: ２５日を過ぎると、動くっていう話もあるね～ アメリカ: ぎゃぁぁぁぁぁーーー 中国: アイヤ！恐くするなある！ アメリカ: 恐いっ… 中国: 次は我の番ある 中国: 我们祝你圣诞快乐 ピザをみんなで食うある ツリーを飾るのは　禁止ある 香港に教えてもらったあるが みんなとは違う気がするあるよ… アメリカ: かはは～！ せっかくのパーティタイム、まだまだ歌って盛り上がっていこうじゃないかぁ～！ 全員: 皆で歌おう♪クリスマス 集えば楽し☆クリスマス 新しい一年の　始まりさ！ フランス: あぁっそれ俺が飲んでたワインだ！勝手に飲むんじゃねぇ！ イギリス: いや、俺のだって！ かっ返せよ 中国: またあるか、喧嘩はやめるある 新しい年も、良いことがたくさんあるといいあるね～ イギリス: そっそうだな… ロシア: 僕んちでは新年明けてもまだまだ盛り上がるよ～ フランス: 俺んちもでもそうさ、新年には… アメリカ: フランスの話はどうでもいいんだけど～ フランス: おい！ アメリカ: さっきから、なんか変な気配がしないかい？ 中国: 我もそう思うある… カナダ: 僕も、最初からいたんだけどな 熊: 誰？ カナダ: カナダだよ… Romanji Lyrics America: Merry Christmas! Russia: С рождеством! England: Merry Christmas! France: Joyeux Noël! China: Sshèngdàn kuàilè! America: Yoshi! Konyo wa minna de ooi ni tabete nonde sawagou ja nai ka! Everyone: Mina de utaou KURISUMASU Tsudoeba tanoshi KURISUMASU Suteki na PAATII no hajimarisa! America: We wish you a merry christmas Tonikaku hate ni KURISUMASU~! We wish you a merry christmas And a happy new year Maji chuu ga KURISUMASU KARAA de dorufuu~! BIRU mo ki mo ie mo Mochiron kyou no KEEKI mo sa! Doudai? Oishisou darou? France: Ue... China: Uu...sugee iro aru. Russia: Totemo taberu ikigashi nai ne~ England: Yoshi! tsugi wa ore no ban da England: We wish you a merry christmas Kazoku sorotte KURISUMASU We wish you a merry christmas And a happy new year SANTA KUROOSU wa SHERII shuu ya Ore no tsukutta Mince pie daisuki nan da ze! France: Sore wa SANTA ga oki no doku da ne~ England: Nanda kono WAIN yaro! SANTA ga sukitte iutte n dazo! France: Jaba wo suru na yo, tsugi wa tres bien na ore no bansa! France: Je te souhaite un Joyeux Noël Kenran gouke ni KURISUMASU Tobikiri no MENU de oiwai sa ROMANTIKKU ni airashiku Père Noël ni WAIN wo furumau no sa! America: Haha! SANTA KUROOSU mo sake ga suki nanda na! China: Sou aru ne. Russia: VODKAAA! Aa, chinami ni boku no uchi de wa juunigatsu nijuugonichi wa heijitsu da yo! Russia: ichigatsu nanaka ni Rozhdestvenskiie zabavui shinnen wo iwau imi ga tsuyoi ka na Yolka no kazari de, machi wa ini ya ka. Ded-Moroz ga kiseki wo okosunda Russia: Nijuugonichi wo sugiru to, ugokutte iu hanashi mo aru ne~ America: GYAAAAAAAA!!! China: Aiyaa! Kowaku suru na aru! America: Kowai.... China: Tsugi wa watashi no ban aru! China: Wŏmen zhù nĭ shèngdàn kuàilè PIZA wo minna de kuu aru tsurii wo kazaru no wa kinshi aru Hon kon ni oshiete moratta aru ka Minna to wa chigau ki ga suru aru yo... America: Kahaha~ sekkaku no PAATII TAIMU, madamada utatte moriagatte ikou ja nai ka~ Everyone: Mina de utaou KURISUMASU Tsuoeba tanoshi KURISUMASU Atarashii ichinen no hajimarisa! France: Ah, sore ore ga nonde wain da! Kate ni nomun ja nee! England: Iya, ore no datte! ka- kaese yo! China: Mata aru ka, kenka wa yameru aru! Atarashii toshi mo, ki koto ga takusan aru to ii aru ne~ England: So—Sou da na... Russia: Bokunchi de wa shinnen ake te mo madamada moriagaru yo~ France: Orenchi mo demo sousa, shinnen ni wa... America: FURANSU no hanashi wa dou demo iin dakedo~ France: OI! America Sakki kara, nanka hen na kehai ga shinai kai? China: Watashi mo, sou omou aru Canada: Boku mo, saisho kara ita n dakedo na.. Kumajirou: Dare? Canada: KANADA da yo... English Lyrics America: Merry Christmas! Russia: С рождеством! England: Merry Christmas! France: Joyeux Noël! China: Shèngdàn kuàilè! America: Alright! Tonight we're gonna eat, drink and party it up! Everyone: Let's all sing together ♪ Christmas It'll be fun if we get together ☆ Christmas Let the awesome party begin! America: We wish you a merry Christmas a super flashy Christmas We wish you a merry Christmas and a happy New Year The whole town is in Christmas colors, woohoo! The beer, the trees, the houses and of course today's cake! How 'bout it? Looks delicious, right?? France: Ehh... China: Uu... what an incredible color, aru... Russia: It doesn't really look like something that should be eaten~ England: Alright! Next it's my turn! England: We wish you a merry Christmas a Christmas together with family We wish you a merry Christmas and a happy New Year Santa Claus loves sherry and the mince pie I made! France: That thing will poison Santa for sure~ England: What the hell was that, wine-bastard?? Santa said he likes it!! France: Get out of the way, next is the très bien moi's turn! France: Je te souhaite un Joyeux Noël (we wish you a merry Christmas) a luxurious and gorgeous Christmas a celebration with a superior menu The romantic and charming Père Noël (Santa Claus) enjoys the very best wine America: Haha~! So even Santa likes booze! China: Seems that way, aru~. Russia: VODKAAA~! By the way, at my house December 25 is just a normal day~ Russia: On January 7 Рождественские зобавы The reason for celebrating the New Year is pretty powerful~ Ёлки (Christmas tree) decorate the busy streets and Дед Мороз (Santa Claus) performs miracles Russia: It's said that after the 25th he starts to move around~ America: GYAAAAAAAA!!! China: Aiyaa! Stop trying to scare us, aru! America: S-s-s-s-s-so scary...!! China: Next is my turn! China: wŏmen zhù nĭ shèngdàn kuàilè (we wish you a merry Christmas) Everybody eats pizza and decorating with Christmas trees is forbidden Hong Kong taught me about it but it seems different from how everyone else does it, aru... America: Kahaha~! Since we went to all the trouble of having this party, why don't we kick the singing up a notch?! Everyone: Let's all sing together ♪ Christmas It'll be fun if we get together ☆ Christmas Let the New Year begin! France: Hey, that wine's for me to drink! Don't just help yourself! England: No, it's mine! G-give it back! China: Again, aru? You should stop fighting! I hope the new year holds lots of good things, too, aru! England: Y-yeah... Russia: At my place New Year's doesn't start until after dawn~ France: It's the same at my place, but on New Year's... America: I totally don't care about your story, France, but... France: HEY! America:...Hasn't there been a kind of weird feeling in the air for a while now...? China: I feel it too, aru... Canada: But I've been here the whole time... Kumajirou: Who? Canada: I'm Canada... Category:Songs